Missunderstand
by Naoko Horie
Summary: "Aku mau menyatakan perasaanku pada orang yang ku sukai. Ba..bagaimana menurutmu MAX?" Kata Monta lagi menambahkan. / "HIEE?Apa maksudmu dengan menyatakan perasaan itu?apakah yang kau maksud dengan orang yang kau sukai itu adalah kak Mamori?" Tanya Sena lagi./ Fic pertama dan aneh, Genre : HM a.k.a Humor Maksa.


Missunderstood

Di suatu pagi yang cerah di SMA Deimon. Seperti biasa club American football Devil Bats mengadakan latihan pagi. Sena sang eyeshield21 sudah tiba di depan houseclubnya. Dia berfikir dia lah orang pertama yang datang pagi ini. Namun ketika pintu di buka dari dalam, ternyata dugaannya itu meleset.

"Selamat Pagi Sena!" suara yang tak asing di telinganya.

"Kak Mamori, selamat pagi. Wah, aku kira aku adalah yang pertama datang." Kata sena sambil memegangi tengkuknya.

"ya sudah, masuklah. Sebenarnya teman – teman yang lain sudah berada di dalam. Jadi, dengan kata lain kamu terlambat." Katanya sambil tersenyum manis.

"APPAA?AKU TELAT..!" pekik Sena panik sambil menghambur ke dalam. "Ma..maaf, aku terlambat kak Hi…Lho?" Sena heran.

"Kau kenapa MAX?" Tanya Monta heran.

"Ma..mana kak Hiruma?" kata Sena gemetar.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, Suzuna, Kemana Kak Hiruma?" Tanya Monta pada Suzuna.

" Entahlah! bukan urusanku kan?" jawab Suzuna ketus.

Kemudian…

Mamori mulai angkat bicara..

"Maaf ya semuanya, aku ada pengumuman mendadak dari Kapten, untuk tiga hari kedepan kapten tidak akan hadir untuk latihan, karena ada sesuatu hal yang penting yang harus dia urus. Dan untuk latihan berikutnya dia menyerahkan tanggungjawabnya kepadaku. Dan sebagai pengganti pelatih Doburoku yang sedang liburan di Korsel dia menunjuk Cerberus. Sekian pengumumannya. Ada yang Tanya?" kata Mamori sambil tersenyum.

"HA?"

"HAA?"

"HAAA?"

"Sebenarnya apa yang setan itu rencanakan sih?" Tanya Jumonji

"Entahlah, aq juga tidak tahu." Kata Kuroki

"Sudah tidak perlu memikirkan setan bodoh itu. Lagipula asik kan bisa bolos. Hehe." Kata Toganou menambahkan

"Benar juga kau.." kata Jumonji

"Dasar si bodoh itu !selalu saja mengambil keputusan seenaknya." Musashi mendengus kesal.

Kurita dan Daikichi malah asik menikmati kotak bekal sarapan mereka. Sedangkan Taki hanya berputar – putar sambil berkata "Ahaha…!" Sena dan Monta hanya bengong, Yukimitsu sedang mengajari Suzuna mengerjakan PR, sedangkan Mamori tengah sibuk dengan Note dari Hiruma.

Setelah Agak lama, Mamori yang membelakangi para anggota yang lain "Hemm, begini. Kemudian begini, sudah" bisik Mamori, kemudian terdengar suara yang tidak asing 'CKREEKK' dan dengan lantang Mamori membuka suara, Baiklah ! Ayoo kita mulai latihan hari ini." Dan sambil tersenyum berteriak sambil menembakkan 2 buah AK-47 milik Hiruma "CEPAAATTT KE LAPANGAAANN SAANAAA!" (sejak kapan Hiruma punya 2?) *Itu bukan urusanmu kan?* *KKYYAAA…!ada settaann…(Author kabuurr) *Author sialan yang payah…kekekekkeke…

'DARDERDOOOORR'

Sontak semua pemain pun kaget dan berlari menghambur ke ruang ganti meninggalkan Mamori yang masih membawa 2 buah AK-47.

"HUWAAAA! Seram sekali..!" teriak para anggota.

"Hemm, dengan begini mereka akan berlatih dengan serius. Tapi ini melelahkan." Ujarnya menyesali perbuatannya pada teman – temannya. "tapi ya sudahlah, lagipula ini kan perintah Hiruma. Kalau tak di laksanakan bisa Gawat.." kata Mamori, sambil bergidik ngeri membayangkan wajah licik Sang Kapten.

Dilapangan…

Semua anggota sedang berlatih keras, namun tidak dengan Monta. Dia malah sibuk melamun. Sena yang melihatnya langsung menghentikan latihannya dan menghampiri Monta.

'Kenapa kau tidak latihan? Nanti kak Mamori marah lho.." kata Sena

"Sena…!" jawab Monta dengan ekspresi serius. "Aku mau menyatakan perasaanku pada orang yang ku sukai. Ba..bagaimana menurutmu MAX?" Kata Monta lagi menambahkan..

Dahi Sena pun mengernyit, mencoba mencerna kata – kata Monta pelan – pelan. Dan "HIEE?Apa maksudmu dengan menyatakan perasaan itu?apakah yang kau maksud dengan orang yang kau sukai itu adalah kak Mamori?" Tanya Sena lagi.

"Ya, kupikir tidak ada salahnya kan, setidaknya kak Hiruma sedang tidak ada disini, jadi tidak akan mengganggu kan MAX?"ucap Monta santai sambil nyengir.

"Baiklah, terserah padamu saja Monta. Monta ngomong – ngomong kamu segeralah lari." Kata Sena sambil berlari menjauhi Monta. Monta hanya diam terpaku ditempatnya, hingga dia merasakan sebuah hawa pembunuh yang hampIr sama besar dengan milik Sang Kapten Hiruma.

Monta menoleh kebelakang malu – malu, Kemudian 'GGGRRRRHHHH' "KKKKYYYAAAAA…MMMAAAXXXX!"Monta pun Lari terbirit – birit karena di kejar Cerberus. Semuanya hanya menghela nafas.

"Dia pikir, kalau tak ada kakak hantu bisa bersantai – santai, dasar bodoh..!" kata Suzuna disertai anggukan dari semua anggota yang sedang beristirahat. "Oh, iya.. ngomong – ngomong dimana kak Mamori?" Tanya Suzuna clingukan. Disambut gelengan kepala dari para anggota. (untung sang manager yang tengah menghilang tanpa jejak itu sudah menyiapkan minum dkk.)

Monta datang dengan badan babak belur, dihajar Cerberus. Sena segera menghampiri Monta dengan air dingin dan handuk di tangan. "Apa kau tidak apa – apa, Monta?" Tanya Sena dengan nada khawatir. Yang hanya di jawab dengan gelengan kepala Monta yang nyungseb ke tanah. "Ini handuk dan minumnya!" kata sena sambil menyodorkan handuk dan minuman pada Monta.

"Latihannya dilanjutkan nanti sore ya teman – teman. Ini sudah waktunya masuk ke dalam kelas loh.." kata Mamori muncul tiba –tiba.. "Eh, iya..iya…" jawab Sena di ikuti yang lain.

Sore harinya, Tim American Football Deimon menjalani latihan lagi, tapi sang manager yang cantik sepertinya enggan melihat jalannya latihan hingga latihan hampir selesai. Mamori asik dengan hal yang sedang di lakukannya hingga tak menyadari kedatangan Monta.

"Kak Mamori, bisa bicara sebentar?" kata Monta sedikit ragu.

"Apa?" kata Mamori

"Begini kakak, A…ak..aku, su..sudah…" Monta berhenti sebentar, menarik nafas dan melanjutkan perkataannya tadi, "Me..menyukai kakak sejak kita bertemu pertama kali."kata Monta sambil memegangi tengkuknya. Yang di Tanya hanya menjawab "Oh, lalu?" Monta makin besar kepala, dan dia bertanya lagi, "Lalu, apa kakak punya rasa yang sama denganku?" yang ditanya juga hanya menjawab, "Ya! Apalagi?" "Be..benarkah?tapi aku mau Tanya lagii boleh?" kata Monta makin besar kepala.

Yang ditanya pun hanya menjawab "Hn?"

"A..apa hu..hubungan kakak dengan kak Hiruma?apa dia begitu spesial?" Tanya Monta serius penuh arti dan harapan.

Yang ditanya diam sebentar, dan kemudian dia menjawab, "Tidak ada, itu hanya perasaanmu saja, kalau kau mengira aku ada hubungan dengan orang itu kau pasti sudah gila."

Monta pun bersorak gembira, dan berlari – lari keliling lapangan, merasa bahwa Mamori menerima perasaannya..(Duh, kasian banget deh ni bocah, qiqiqqiiqiqqi)

….

"Sepertinya aq mendengar orang bicara?" kata mamori sambil menengok kekiri dan kanan, depan juga belakang. "Semua normal – normal saja." Kata mamori lagi sambil mengangkat bahu dan kembali asik dengan yang ia kerjakan dari tadi..

Saat pulang..

Sena mengawali pembicaraan dengan Monta setelah Suzuna menghilang di perempatan jalan menuju rumahnya.

"Bagaimana dengan pernyataan cintamu pada kak Mamori?" kata Sena membuka pembicaraan.

"Sukses, MAX!" kata Monta besar kepala.

"Oh, apa kamu yakin? maksudku, kak mamori memang menerimanya?" Tanya sena sedikit takut – takut.

"Entahlah, tapi dia pasti " Jawab Monta mantap.

"Ya semoga saja…! baiklah kita berpisah sampai di sini, sampai jumpa Monta….!" Kata Sena sebelum mereka berpisah di pertigaan.

"Ya, sampai jumpa MAX!" Balas Monta.

Keesokan harinya… seperti biasa, latihan pagi untuk club Devil Bats, di sela – sela waktu istirahat sebelum masuk kedalam kelas Monta tampak asik memperhatikan Mamori yang sedang mengerjakan tugasnya dan senyum – senyum sendiri.

Sena menghampiri Monta dan bertanya, "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan Monta?" Yang di Tanya hanya diam saja, sekali lagi Sena mengulang pertanyaannya, "Monta, apa yang kau lakukan?" tetap tak ada jawaban dari Monta, akhirnya dia meminjam TOA milik Suzuna dan mendekatkannya pada telinga Monta, "MONTAAAA! APA YANG SEDANG KAU LAKUKAAAANNN?" sontak Monta kaget dan segera menoleh pada Sena, kemudian berkata "Apa – apaan sih kau ini MAX? Mengganggu saja!" Sena hanya diam, kemudian setelah mengelus – elus dadanya Monta menjawab, "Aku sedang mengamati kak Mamori, hehe MAX!" Sena hanya ber-oh ria, kemudian Sena pun berkata, "Tapi sepertinya ada yang ganjil?" "Kau bilang sesuatu MAX?" Tanya Monta lagi. "Ah, tidak kok, aku tidak mengatakan apa – .." kata Sena sambil nyengir.

Di bangku pemain, para anggota yang lain, tengah asik memperhatikan kelakuan Sang Eyeshield dengan Si Monyet itu. *Author payah ! (dilempar kulit pisang) a.k.a Monta.

"Apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan ya?aneh sekali!" kata Suzuna menunjuk mereka.

"HA?"

"HAA?"

"HAAA?"

"Mungkin saja mereka sedang berdiskusi tentang sesuatu, tapi apa ya? Tanya Kuroki

" Mungkin masalah pelajaran" jawab Jumonji

"Tidak mungkin ! jangan – jangan masalah itu…!" perkataan Toganou terhenti sejenak, dan setelah menarik nafas "masalah Game kemarin" lanjutnya lagi.

Semuanya sweatdrop mendengarnya, "dasar, aku kira hal yang serius.." kata Suzu

"Kau ini bodoh sekali sih..!" kata Kuroki

"APPA? kau sebut aku bodoh?kau itu yang bodoh." Kata Toganou bersungut – sungut.

"Sudahlah! Seperti anak kecil saja kalian ini.." kata Jumonji

"APPAAA? KAU MAU BERKELAHI YAA, HAAHH?" kata Toganou dan Kuroki hampir bersamaan.

"KENAPA KAU MEMBENTAKKU, KALIAN PIKIR AKU TAKUT HAH?" Kata Jumonji tak kalah emosi.

Perkelahian pun tak dapat di hindari. Suzuna hanya mendengus kesal sambil mengumpat, "Huh, menyebalkan ! dasar anak laki – laki.." kemudian dia pun pergi menjauhi sekelompok orang yang tengah berkelahi tadi dan menghampiri sena dan Monta "SSEEENNNAAA !" Teriaknya girang.

"Oh, Suzu-chan. Ada apa?Oh iya ini TOA yang ku pinjam darimu tadi, Terimakasih ya!" kata Sena sambil tersenyum kikuk.

"Iya, sama – sama." Jawab Suzuna dengan pipi merah tersipu – sipu. Kemudian dia tersadar, dan bertanya, "Eh, apa yang sebenarnya yang terjadi pada Mon mon?" "Hmm, nanti saja kita bicarakan itu yaa..!" kata Sena setengah berbisik. Sementara Monta tengah asik sendiri dengan pikirannya.

Taki yang hanya berputar – putar tidak luput dari perkelahian tiga bersaudara HAHA, seperti magnet dia pun masuk dalam perkelahian itu. Beberapa saat kemudian sebuah geraman datang tak di duga – duga..

"GGGRRRRHHHH"

Mereka pun terhenti sejenak dan melihat dari mana arah geraman tadi, ternyata Cerberos yang sejak tadi tengah asik menggaruk – garuk tubuhnya mulai terganggu.

"KKKKYYYYAAAAA!" teriak mereka berempat berbarengan.

Dan Cerberos melompat ke kerumunan itu daaannn, setelah beberapa menit orang – orang tadi terkapar tak berdaya. Dan dengan riang Cerberos melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat terganggu ini pun mulai berhenti saat jam menunjukkan pukul 07.05. Mamori segera bergegas memperingatkan mereka.

"Teman – teman, sudah saatnya berganti pakaian. Bel segera berbunyi 5 menit lagi !"

"YA~!" jawab mereka serempak dan segera berlari menuju ruang ganti.

Suzuna sudah menuju sekolahnya sejak 10 menit yang lalu setelah berbincang dengan Sena tadi.

Kejanggalan mulai terlihat dengan sikap Mamori yang biasa – biasa saja saat Monta bertanya, mengajak berbincang dan lain – lain. Sena bertanya dalam hati, 'Apa benar yang dikatakan Monta, kalau kak Mamori menerima pernyataan cintanya? Kenapa sikapnya biasa – biasa saja?'

Sorenya, setelah latihan Sena menceritakan hal ini pada Suzuna, mereka pun membicarakan hal ini dengan sangat serius.

"S..Sebenarnya aku ingin menanyakan hal ini pada kak Mamori, tapi aku tidak berani. A…aku takut bila ini menyinggung perasaannya karena ini kan masalah pribadinya. " kata Sena sedikit terbata.

Suzuna berpikir sebentar dan dia menjawab, "Biarkan aku saja yang mencari tahu, kau tenanglah..!aku pasti bisa menyelesaikan ini dengan mudah, sebaiknya secepatnya saja kita lakukan sebelum kakak hantu tiba. Bisa – bisa hal ini akan di jadikan hal yang buruk untuk si Bodoh itu..!" kata Suzu menenangkan Sena. Sena hanya mengangguk dan kemudian mengucapkan terimakasih pada Suzuna. Setelah itu mereka pun berlalu pergi.

Esoknya sebelum latihan selesai, Suzuna menghampiri Mamori yang sedang asik merekap data latihan yang di perolehnya.

"Kak Mamorii !" teriak Suzu girang

"Ah, Suzu-chan..! ada apa?" Tanya Mamori sambil menghentikan pekerjaannya dan menoleh pada Suzuna.

"Hmm, boleh aku beertanya sesuatu yang penting?" Tanya Suzuna

"Silahkan saja !" kata Mamori

"Kakak, apa dalam tiga hari ini ada yang menyatakan cinta pada kakak?" kata Suzuna setengah berbisik.

"hmm" gumam Mamori sebentar seperti mengingat – ngingat. "Tidak ada sepertinya..memangnya ada apa?" Lanjutnya.

" Ti..tidak apa – apa kok, hanya tanya saja, aku penasaran..hehehe !" kata Suzuna nyengir dan berlalu pergi.

'Ada apa ya?aneh sekali..!' kata Mamori dalam hati dan segera menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

Latihannya selesai seperti biasa. Bedanya latihan kali ini hanya sedikit kekacauan yang di timbulkan para anggota. Yang setelah itu berhasil diredakan oleh Cerberos. Qiqiqi

Sore hari setelah latihan Suzuna mengatakan semuanya pada mereka berdua sepakat untuk memberitahu Monta. Dengan sedikit keberanian, mereka menghampiri Monta yang sedang beristirahat dan mengajaknya bicara enam mata (kalau gak percaya coba di hitung, mata sena ada dua, ditambah Suzuna dan ). mereka berusaha meyakinkan Monta, namun Monta tidak percaya dan malah menuduh mereka macam – macam.

"Suzu- chan bagaimana ini?dia tidak percaya.." kata Sena khawatir.

"Sudah, biarkan saja. Yang penting kita sudah memberitahu si bodoh itu tentang hal ini kan? Kau tenanglah !"kata Suzuna menenangkan Sena.

"A..aku hanya takut ini akan di jadikan bahan ancaman kak Hiruma..!"kata Sena lagi.

"Sudah..sudah..! Ayo kita pulang..!" Ajak Suzuna.

Monta mengumpat dalam hati..

'apa – apaan sih mereka itu? Jelas – jelas aku sudah menyatakan perasaanku pada kak Mamori. Kenapa mereka bilang aku ini bohong, aku tidak bohong..!kalau memang kak Mamori tidak mendengarnya kenapa dia bilang ya? aku akan buktikan kalau aku tidak bohong.'

Kemudian Monta menghampiri Mamori di ruang club.

"Hmm, K..Kak Mamori!" kata monta tergagap

"Monta, apa yang kau lakukan disini?Sena sudah pulang dengan Suzu-chan." Kata Mamori heran

"M..Ma..Maukah kakak pulang bersamaku..?" Kata Monta sembari tersikut, eh maksudnya tersipu...

"Eh?" Mamori menghentikan aktivitasnya sebentar, dan berkata, "hmm, baiklah..! Apa tidak apa – apa kau menungguku selesai membersihkan ruangan ini?" kata Mamori sambil tersenyum yang sukses membuat Muka Monta merah padam.

"I..Iya.. tak apa.. biar ku bantu saja kak… MAX!" Kata Monta sambil membereskan berkas di atas meja.

Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka selesai dan setelah Mamori selesai mengunci pintu club mereka berjalan pulang. Di jalan Monta berusaha membuka percakapan. Namun, tidak begitu menarik untuk Mamori, kemudian Mamori bertanya,

"Hmmp, tumben sekali kau mengajakku pulang bersama? Ada yang mau kau ceritakan padaku?"

'Eh, kenapa dia berkata begitu?' kata monta dalam hati, setelah itu dia pun menjawab dengan mantap, "karena kakak sudah menjawab ya atas perasaanku tempo hari MAX !"

"Eh? Apa maksudmu Monta?" Kata Mamori mencoba mencerna perkataan Monta.

"Hmm, itu.. yang kemarin aku katakan pada mu, apa kakak tidak ingat?" kata Monta sedikit mengernyit.

'Apa sih yang sebenarnya terjadi?' Tanya Monta dalam hati.

"Aku tidak tahu apa maksudmu?" Mamori balik bertanya, dan melanjutkan "Aku tidak merasa berbicara apa – apa denganmu sejak dua hari lalu, seingatku kita hanya membicarakan tentang tugas sekolahmu itu pun dengan Sena kemarin?" jawab Mamori tanpa rasa bersalah, tanpa merasa bahwa ia sudah meluluh lantakkan perasaan girang Monta.

Monta hanya terdiam, dan mengingat – ingat apa yang dikatakan Sena dan Suzuna padanya sore tadi. Ada sedikit rasa lega yang ia rasakan, meskipun hatinya terasa remuk mendengar kata – kata Mamori.. Mamori hanya melihatnya dengan heran. Dan beberapa menit kemudian mereka sampai di depan rumah Mamori. Di depan pagar rumah, mereka melihat sesosok wanita sedang membawa bungkusan warna Hitam yang kemudian di letakkannya di sebelah pagar. Wanita yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah ibu Mamori. Setelah melihat putrinya dikejauhan, dia tidak jadi masuk dan memilih menunggu putrinya di depan pintu sampai di depan pagar, ibunya heran siapa laki – laki yang mengantar putrinya. Bukan anak laki – laki yang itu, batinnya dalam hati.

"Ibu, aku pulang !" kata Mamori

"Oh, iya..iya.. ibu sudah menyiapkan makan malam untukmu, dan siapa anak laki – laki ini, sepertinya bukan yang biasanya mengantarmu?" kata ibu Mamori berbisik.

"Perkenalkan aku Monta, anggota Club Devil Bats SMA deimon. MAX!" kata Monta semangat

"Oh iya..iya… aku ibu Mamori.." kata Ibu Mamori, "Eh, mana anak laki – laki tinggi yang selalu mengantarmu?" kata ibunya Mamori tanpa rasa berdosa.

"Eh? Itu? Dia..Dia sedang ada urusan." Kata Mamori tersipu – sipu. "hmmp, Monta terimakasih sudah mau mengantar sampai rumah ya." Kata Mamori sambil tersenyum, dan menggandeng tangan ibunya.

"iya. Terimakasih ya nak!' tambah ibunya lagi

"I..iya Bi, tidak apa – apa.." Jawab Monta dengan malu - malu.

Serasa tersambar petir, Monta berjalan gontai menuju rumahnya sambil berpikir siapa anak laki – laki yang di maksud ibu Mamori, Apa mungkin… Sang Kapten, atau mungkin kak Mamori memang sudah punya pacar… tapi siapa gerangan pacar kak Mamori? Batinnya dalam hati.

Esoknya, Sang Setan sudah kembali. Keadaan berjalan normal seperti biasa. Mamori juga sudah tidak memegang AK – 47 lagi, karena pemiliknya sudah datang.

Monta berlari mendekati Sena yang juga sedang lari – lari kecil. "Hmm, Sena ! aku minta maaf atas perkataanku padamu dan suzuna kemarin. Sepertinya kau benar, dan aku salah. Mungkin Kak Mamori tidak mendengar apa yang aku katakan." Kata Monta lesu.

"Ah, tidak apa, Monta..! A…" belum sempat Sena melanjutkan kata – katanya ada hawa pembunuh datang dan terdengar suara yang membuat mereka bergidik…

"MONYET SIALAN, CEBOL SIALAN… LARIII YYAAANGG CCEEPAAATT…DASAR PAYAAAHHH…..!" sambil menembakkan AK-47nya pada dua orang yang malang itu..

'DARDERDOOORRR'

"KKKYYYYAAAAAA !" teriak Sena dan Monta bersamaan.

"CERBERUS GIGIITT MEREKA, YAAA – HAAA !' teriaknya lagi

Dan 'GUK..GUK..' Cerberos menyalak garang dan mengejar mereka.

Yang teriak – teriak hanya tersenyum puas sambil tertawa "Kkekekeekke" dan menyandangkan AK – 47 dipundaknya.

Mau tidak mau dua orang malang itu berlari lebih cepat dari biasanya..

Tiga hari yang lalu..

Mamori tengah asik dengan pekerjaannya sambil mendengarkan musik lewat handphonenya dengan headset di telinganya, kemudian handphone nya bergetar.

Segera saja ia melihat siapa yang tengah menelfonnya, mengganggu saja huh, batinnya.

"Hiruma? ada apa dia menelfonku?" kata Mamori segera menjawab telfon sang kapten dengan jantung berdebar.

"Halo, ada apa kau menelfonku?" kata Mamori mencoba tenang.

"Hei, manager sialan ! aku ada pekerjaan untukmu..kekeke!" orang di seberang menjawab.

"Apa?" kata Mamori sambil melanjutkan pekerjaannya tadi.

"Besok harus ada latihan pagi sialan dan sore seperti biasa, tapi kau harus merekap data bocah – bocah sialan itu, apa kau mengerti manager sialan?" kata yang di seberang lagi

"Oh, lalu?" jawab Mamori malas.

"Kau juga harus menguji waktu dari Cebol sialan itu. Catat yang benar manager sialan, kekeke" Jawab orang diseberang sana.

"Ya! Apalagi?" kata Mamori lagi.

"Kau punya relasi dengan gitaris sialan itu kan?jadi aku punya satu tu…" belum sampai selesai yang diseberang berkata Mamori langsung menjawab "Tidak ada, itu hanya perasaanmu saja, kalau kau mengira aku ada hubungan dengan orang itu kau pasti sudah gila." Yang diseberang hanya terkekeh.

Mamori merasa ada yang berbicara denganya tadi, "Eh? sepertinya ada orang yang bicara padaku tadi?" kata mamori lirih sambil menengok kekanan, kiri dan belakang. "semua normal – normal saja." Katanya lagi sambil mangangkat bahu.

"Hei, Manager Sialan, apa kau masih disana?kekeke" Tanya yang diseberang

"Eh, i..iya…" kata Mamori terkaget.

"Dengarkan aku dulu, manager sialan. Tugas untukmu adalah memata – matai club gitaris sialan itu. Maukan manager sialanku? kekeke" kata Hiruma terkekeh.

Kata terakhir Hiruma sukses membuat wajah Mamori merah padam, Mamori diam sejenak dan menjawab, "Jangan gila, aku tidak sudi melakukannya. Kalau kau mau, kenapa bukan kau saja? Sudahlah, aku masih punya banyak pekerjaan karena kau sedang tidak ada." Kata mamori ketus, sebelum menutup telfonnya dia sempat mendengar tawa sang kapten yang sangat menyebalkan sekaligus membuatnya tenang, 'setidaknya dia baik – baik saja' batin Mamori kemudian melanjutkan pekerjaannya. (Tentu saja dia akan baik – baiknya, siapa yang berani mencelakai setan sepertinya). *GIGIT DIA CERBERUS ! *KYYYYAAAAA !AMMMPPUUNNII HAMBA HIRUMA – SAMA… *kekekekekekeke, author payah.. YA~HA!*

Mamori : karena author lagi sibuk di kejar Cerberus, sampai sini aja ya ceritanya…^^

FIN

Nah, segitu dulu...

Mohon review ya, kritik dan saran lebih di harapkan...

makasihh...


End file.
